Blindfolded
by Glambertxxx
Summary: domestic!kradam. Kris uses a blindfold on Adam and has his way with him. And Adam loves it.


"Put this on."

Adam heard these words being whispered into his ear from behind before seeing his husband's hand against his bare chest holding what looked like a...no wait, is that a...? _Holy shit how did he know I had a blindfold kink?. _A few seconds ago Adam had simply been lounging in his old lazy boy, watching America's Next Top Model, relaxing on a Wednesday night. Now the evening had turned a complete 180 and almost immediately Adam felt himself begin to harden. The television was no longer his main focus or even being focused on whatsoever, right now it was that blindfold and wondering about what Kris had in store for him.

He swallowed hard, not being able to take his eyes away from the piece of maroon silk."Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Adam could feel Kris' whispering breath on the inside of his ear. "Put it on. Now!"

"_Right_ now? Or do you want me to walk to the bedroom first?"

"Nah," Kris said, "I like this old chair. Hopefully it will support the riding I am about give you, because even if it breaks...I'm not stopping."

Adam let out a muffled moan. "Put it on me."

Kris lifted his hand holding the maroon silk and lifted it up to Adam's eyes, with his other hand he grabbed the other end. Adam got one last glimpse of the living room before his sight disappeared and he felt his husband tying the cloth behind his head. His cock twitched in his black and navy blue striped sleep pants.

"I'm gunna take care of you real good tonight, baby." Kris' whisper tickled Adam's ear. "You don't need to do a thing. I'll do it all. Just lay back and relax. Let me love you."

Adam heard the television click off and the room was filled with silence. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his knee. He was disoriented from having his sense of sight taken away so he couldn't make out exactly where Kris was. He could only feel him and guess.

Adam felt two hands wrapped around the side of his hips and fingers slowly made their way into the lip of his sleep pants and briefs. But the fingers stayed still, having yet to begin tugging them down. He arched when he felt his husband's warm breath on his lower stomach and he moaned out loud when a tongue swept over the skin there, making small circles mere centimeters from his happy trail.

"Kris..." he exhaled, digging his chipped black painted nails into the arms of the chair on either side of him.

The mouth pulled away from his groin and he felt his pants and briefs being tugged off. Adam lifted his legs to help his husband remove them easier. He lay his legs back down against the suede of the old lazy boy recliner. The chair was pushed all the way back so that Adam was in a laying position. His lover's kisses started at his ankles and made their way up his leg until Kris was licking and sucking at the flesh on the base of Adam's cock making the man lying down bite his bottom lip to suppress a moan. Kris had barely touched him yet and already Adam felt like he was going to explode. Not being able to see what was going on heightened his arousal tremendously.

Adam's breath hitched when Kris licked a thick heavy path up the length of his his cock and sucked the pre-come slick head into his mouth with ease. Kris moaned around the thick cock. He made sounds like he was starving for it. Adam's hips bucked up as he felt himself slide deeper into the warmth of the mouth wrapped around him.

"Baby," Adam reached forward patting air until he could find Kris' head to blindly to run his fingers through his hair. "Oh god, baby. You're so good at that."

Kris moaned in response continuing to down most of his husband's length down his warm talented throat. Kris pulled up slowly allowing Adam's cock to fall from his mouth and onto Adam's groin thick, heavy, and wet. Adam inhaled sharply, he didn't feel anything anymore for a few seconds, Kris could be twenty feet away for all he knew with his current lack of sight. But his suspicions where proven wrong when he felt Kris' tongue touch him again, licking a heavy line up the length of his cock from the base to the tip, where he played there for awhile teasingly sucking at the head and flicking the ridge with his wet tongue over and over.

"Shit, Kris," Adam said digging his fingers deeper into his husband's hair, not enough to hurt him but enough to let him know in a silent form of gratitude how damn good it felt.

"You like that, baby?" Kris said in a whisper against Adam's skin nearest his cock. Adam could feel his husband's warm breath caressing his body making his soul shiver.

"Yeah..." Adam replied. "You know I do."

Kris smiled wide against Adam's skin, and even though Adam couldn't see, he could feel it. His lips drawn into a proud smile, happy that he was making his husband feel good. Right now that was what it was about, making Adam feel good, he lived for that. It was what he was born to do, to make Adam Lambert feel good. And after years of practice he had it down to an art. A very precise art.

For a few seconds Adam felt like he could see Kris, being able to feel his face moving against his skin he could sense what he looked like, he felt very close to him at that moment until Kris pulled away from Adam leaving him blind again.

Suddenly Adam felt Kris hands on his knees pushing them forward and closer to Adam's chest. _What is he...oh...OH! Yes!... _Adam knew what Kris' intentions were so he scooted down the chair a little more and helped his husband out by lifting his legs on his own and holding the back of his knees, opening himself up to Kris.

Kris chuckled, lightly caressing Adam's ass cheek with his finger tips. "Eager are we?"

Adam nodded.

"You're so hot!" Kris growled before quickly diving in between Adam's opened cheeks and beginning to lap hungrily at his hot pink puckered hole. Kris' face was lost between Adam's globes, sucking and lapping nosily like he couldn't get enough of him.

Adam bit his bottom lip and moaned, rolling his hips riding Kris' face, his tongue currently prodding his entrance. "Kris! Oh fuck! You know I love when you do that..." He dug his black painted nails in the arms of the old lazy boy and held tight. He couldn't see Kris but he could certainly hear him, his tiny moans and whimpers as he ate him out, obviously loving what he was doing. Adam jumped in blind surprise when he felt Kris' palm wrap around his cock to tug in time with the laps he was serving his hole. Adam whined, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see him.

"Baby, can I take the blindfold off?" Adam asked. "Please? I need to see what you're doing to me. I need to see. So good...Please, I need to see..."

For the first time since he started, Kris' face emerged from between Adam's round globes to address his husband's request.

"No, not yet," he said quickly so he could rush back into what he was doing, lapping at the tight hole again, trying to coax it opened for something bigger.

"Please, Kris..." Adam panted. "I can't take it, I want to see."

"Just a little longer, baby," Kris breathed against Adam's hole before leaning back to leave a soothing kiss on the inside of his cheek. "Just a little longer."

Adam nodded, understanding that Kris had denied his request for a reason. There was obviously something much hotter coming his way. Also, he knew Kris loved him so he wouldn't make him wait for too long.

Kris lowered his head again to leave heavy flat tongued laps against Adam's hole a few more times before erecting his tongue and rimming the outer edges, teasing the hole to grant him access to the tight heat. Once Kris decided Adam was relaxed enough to accept an insertion, he lifted his right hand and gently tapped his fingertip against Adam's opening earning a low moan from his husband.

"Are you...are you going to...?" Adam asked, his mind was already unable to form a coherent thought.

"Yeah, I am," Kris smirked before lifting that same finger to his mouth and sliding it in, lubricating it for where it was about to go.

Adam pushed his ass higher up, silently asking for Kris' digit.

"Patience, Adam," he chuckled.

"You're such a tease," Adam said, his voice half gone and airy.

"And you love it," Kris said, smirking.

Adam smiled and nodded in response. "I wish you would let me see you," he said, pouting.

Kris smiled. "You will, baby. You will." He caressed Adam's leg near the back of his knee. "Now please just relax and let me take care you."

Adam nodded before letting his head fall against the back of the old lazy boy recliner again.

Kris lifted his finger wet with saliva and gently touched Adam's hole with it, causing Adam's body to twitch in pleasant surprise. Kris left a loving kiss on the inside of Adam's cheek as an unspoken 'I love you' before slowly sliding the entire length of his finger his husband's tight heat.

Adam bit down on his bottom lip and moaned almost silently. Kris began to work his finger carefully in and out of Adam's tight muscle. After a few seconds of the single digit working him opened, Adam politely asked for another. Not long after, three of Kris' lubricated fingers were buried deep inside Adam's hole, stretching him opened.

"You're so hot like this," Kris breathed, his eyes blown wide, intently watching his fingers disappear again and again into his husband. "Taking my fingers so nice...So hot."

Adam moaned. "I want more. I want your cock."

"You want to take me with that blindfold on, baby?" Kris asked, kissing at the skin on the back of Adam's knee.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Fuck me."

"That's what I like to hear," Kris said, smiling. Adam could feel Kris' mouth drawn into a smile against his skin again before it disappeared as quickly as it had happened.

Kris slowly pulled his three lubricated digits out making Adam whine from the sudden emptiness he felt. But he knew he wouldn't be empty for long. Kris got up from his knees to stand in front of Adam. Adam could feel the air moving around him but he couldn't quite tell where exactly Kris was. He just lay still and waited impatiently to be stuffed full again.

Kris pushed gently at the back of Adam's calf signaling him to pull his knees back a little more. Adam obeyed, so eager for his husband's cock to be buried inside. Kris grabbed a small nearby couch pillow to place under Adam's hips, angling his ass for easier penetration. He stepped closer, tugging at his own hard cock a couple times before lining it up with Adam's slightly opened muscle. Adam twitched when he felt Kris' cock touch him in such a way.

"You want it?" Kris asked, keeping his cock in hand and beginning to circle his husband's opening, teasing him for what he knew Adam wanted so badly.

"Yes!" Adam breathed, "Oh god, yes!"

"How badly you want to be stuffed full? How bad do you want my cock? Tell me," Kris asked, smirking, knowing he was driving Adam absolutely insane.

"I want it!" Adam panted. "I want it, Kris. Please, give it to me! Please!"

Kris gave in, as much as he loved teasing Adam he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Okay, baby," he said before wrapping his hands around Adam's ankles and pushing his hips forward allowing his cock to sink inch by inch into his husband's warm flesh.

Adam bucked his hips as he felt himself being filled. Adam's neck craned backwards, lifting off the back of the recliner. "Yeah..." he said almost so quiet he didn't think even Kris heard it.

"You feel so good," Kris panted, beginning to role his hips making his cock slide in and out of Adam again and again.

"Yeah...so do you," Adam said. "Baby?..."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me!"

Kris smirked before gripping Adam's ankles tighter as he began to move his hips faster, fucking into his husband again and again hitting that tiny bundle of nerves deep inside, making Adam whine loudly. Adam's ass was supple by now so Kris could move quickly but it was still tight making Kris shudder with the mind numbing pleasure it was causing him. Within no time Kris was sweating. Beads were falling from his brow and onto the place on Adam's chest he was bent over.

Kris was mesmerized with watching his cock sink between his husband's gorgeous round globes into the tight heat again and again. He felt himself getting close and by the way Adam's body was twitching he guessed his husband was close as well.

Quickly and without warning Kris pulled his cock out much to Adam's protest before beginning to climb onto the recliner to join his husband. He straddled Adam, one bent leg on either side of him before reached behind himself and capturing his husband's cock in his palm.

"What...what are you doing?" Adam asked, confused. He couldn't see the situation so he could only guess.

"I'm going to ride you like I promised," Kris replied hastily. "Is that alright with you?"

Adam nodded intently before lifting his hands to blindly find and grip Kris' hips. Kris lifted himself up and began lowering himself down onto Adam's cock. This had been Kris' plan all along, he had prepped himself earlier that evening, knowing he was going to have Adam like this later.

Seconds later, all of Adam's cock was buried deep inside Kris' tight heat, eliciting an approving whine from Kris himself. He started by slowly rolling his hips on Adam's lap taking time to adjust to the burning stretch. Adam squeezed Kris' hips as he rode him slowly, getting used to the intrusion. He began to roll his hips faster and within minutes Kris was full out bouncing on Adam's lap falling and rising wildly, moaning all the while. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly in the living room. Kris' hands squeezed his husband's shoulders gripping tightly for the leverage he needed like every other time he rode Adam's cock.

"You're so big, baby," Kris moaned out."Feels so fucking good..."

The old lazy boy was creaking beneath them rocking back and forth from the intense riding Kris was giving Adam. Adam was going insane not being able to see his husband, he could only imagine what Kris looked like falling and rising repeatedly on his cock. His saw his brow damp with sweat, his eyes flamed wide with lust and love, his bottom lip worried between his teeth. He wasn't far from the truth. In fact he was right on target.

The creaking of the chair beneath them was getting louder when Kris suddenly lifted his hand from Adam's shoulder to quickly lift the blindfold off and toss it across the room to be forgotten. Adam opened his eyes to see Kris for the first time that evening, he looked just as beautiful as Adam had imagined in his head, if not more.

"Look at me, baby, look at me," Kris said taking Adam's face in his hands, lifting his head up for them to lock eye contact as he continued to ride his cock.

Kris looked deep into his husband's blue eyes before leaning in and capturing Adam's in a fiery and passionate kiss. Adam weaved his hands through Kris' hair tugging him deeper into the embrace. Kris pulled back seconds later. "I'm gunna come," he whispered against Adam's lips.

"Me too," he whispered back. "You first," Adam said.

Kris pulled back a few inches before continuing to ride Adam quicker than ever that evening. The chair beneath them was creaking violently, about to give any second. Adam kept his right hand buried in Kris' hair as he gripped his husband's hip tightly with his other hand. Kris' body began to twitch, indicating he was very close. They locked eye contact as Kris continued to bounce, tugging at his own cock.

"Come for me," Adam coaxed. "Come on, come for me."

Their eyes remained locked the entire time until Kris' eyes slammed shut in a wailing orgasm. He shuddered as he came in streams on Adam's chest. Adam felt Kris' hole tighten around him like a warm flesh vice, making him shudder himself. Kris leaned in, his voice broken and panting from his climax, to whisper into Adam's ear.

"Come inside me, baby," Kris said, his plump bottom lip touching Adam's ear. "Come on. Come inside." He kissed Adam's cheek as he waited for his husband to reach his own climax.

He rolled his hips quickly, bringing as much pleasure as he could to his husband. The recliner was creaking with every little movement he made. Adam put his hand on Kris' cheek and looked into his eyes as he continued to ride him before his eyes too slammed shut and he was filling Kris with his come. His body shuddered and he wailed. Kris left pecking kisses on Adam's opened lips as he moaned out his orgasm.

Kris laid down so his chest was flush against Adam's and they kissed for awhile. Adam's half hard cock was still nestled inside Kris before Adam pulled out allowing his seed to leak from Kris' opening and onto his leg to be cleaned up later.

Kris shifted on his side and Adam did the same so they were laying on the recliner together facing other another. Adam lifted his arm for Kris to tuck into him. All of their movement made the chair creak beneath them again but they didn't give it a second thought. Their eyes locked again, before they smiled and began kissing again.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the recliner collapsed beneath them, the sides falling out to the sides and the bottom falling out. The head of the recliner fell back so Kris and Adam were now a foot and a half up from the floor. The chair was destroyed beneath them. They pulled back to look at each other before breaking out in loud fits of laughter.

"Oh my god," Kris giggled moving closer to Adam, laughing into his husband's neck.

"We're breaking chairs now," Adam said, chuckling.

Kris' laughter got louder.

Adam smiled feeling Kris giggling into his neck. "You're so cute."

Kris pulled back beaming to look into his husband's eyes. "I broke your favorite chair though."

"_We_ broke it," Adam said leaning in to peck Kris on the lips. "And we can always get another one."

"Yeah...but we will probably break that one too," Kris said.

"Probably," Adam said. "But then we can just buy another one. And another and another and another. That's our new thing, buying chairs and making hot passionate love in them until they break." He caressed Kris' cheek.

Kris smiled meekly."I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
